Jude and Connor: Something To Remember Me By
by Stevito1969
Summary: Jude gives Connor a special gift before he leaves for L.A.


It came as quite the shock to Jude as he gazed about Connor's nearly barren bedroom. Most of Connor's things were now packed away in various boxes and bags.

"Well that's the last one." Connor said as he zipped up a duffle bag full of clothes. Jude just stared at him blankly, fearing a single verbal response would trigger his tears. Jude didn't want Connor to see his displayed weakness.

"Jude," Connor began, "Jude just say something to me."

Jude responded by turning away and giving Connor his back. Connor walked towards him and hugged him from behind, and lay his head on Jude's shoulder. Once Jude felt Connor's strong yet gentle arms wrap around him, he was no longer disciplined enough to hold back the tears. It broke Connor's heart to hear Jude's quiet sobs.

"Don't cry my prince, I don't want to remember you so sad." Connor said.

Jude wiped his eyes and said brokenly, "You make it sound so final."

"I didn't mean to," Connor began, "in fact it's the opposite, it's the beginning of a new life for me, a life of stability and tolerance. My dad, he'll just never get it Jude."

"I know, it just sucks that you have to leave me in the process." said Jude.

Connor hugged him even tighter. The excess force provided Jude with the all too familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach, when Connor showed him any kind of affection.

"I'm not leaving you Jude," Connor began, "you're my boyfriend and I love you, and distance won't change that."

Jude lowered his head, tears still falling down his face. Connor could see his words were doing little to council him. He turned Jude so that they were face to face. "Come here." Connor said. And with that Connor cupped Jude's chin and brought his mouth to his and ever so sweetly kissed Jude on the lips, soft yet passionate.

When Jude opened his eyes he was rewarded with the sight of Connor's handsome face.

"I'm really going to miss that." Jude said.

"So will I," replied Connor. "Oh I almost forgot, I have something for you."

Jude smiled as he watched Connor open the drawer of his nightstand, and saw him pull out a gold necklace. Connor walked to him and put the necklace on him. It was plain yet beautiful with just the tinniest little heart symbol with in the design. Connor held both of Jude's hands as he told him, "just a little token to remember me by, you know, when you miss me."

Jude was touched. "I love it." he said softly.

Suddenly his excitement turned to nerves. Jude had been contemplating something he wanted to give to Connor for weeks now, but just hadn't had the courage to tell him about it. Jude feared anything but a positive response.

Connor noticed his boyfriend far away in thoughts, and he grinned. "What are you thinking of, Love?" he asked.

Jude just decided to go for it.

"Actually I have something that I wanted to give to you, and it's something I wouldn't want anyone else in this world to ever have."

Connor seemed intrigued. "What is it?"

Jude responded by grabbing hold of Connor and pushing his body towards his. He then proceeded in kissing Connor just a bit forcefully until they were fully making out. Jude felt Connor stand at attention in an immediate response that was all too familiar by now. Jude had thought about it for weeks and knew that the only suitable gift he could give Connor for such an occasion as this, was him. His every essence of his innocence.

Jude broke the embrace, so that he could reach into his pocket. Connor watched, his head was in a whirl. Jude provided this feeling for him often. He watched as Jude pulled out a single condom from his pocket. Connor felt weak for a second as the realization of what Jude wanted to give him came into light. The nerves soon transformed to excitement.

"This is yours." Jude simply said. "I think we'll need it."

Connor couldn't hide the crooked smile that was beggining to form on his face. "Jude are you sure your ready for this?" he asked.

Jude embraced him again. "I'm sure," he began, "I want to give you something of mine that you'll never forget."

"Jude, you're sure you're ready?" Connor asked once more.

"Trust me, I am," Jude replied, "and from the feel of it, so are you." Jude felt Connor's considerable hardness against his.

That was all Connor needed, and with that he grabbed Jude and with near lightning speed pushed him onto his bed, which was now bare except for his mattress. Connor was on top making out with Jude in the most passionate way that they ever have up too that time.

Jude suddenly felt worried as he thought of something. "Wait!" he began, "your dad.."

Connor put his mind at ease, "he won't be back for a couple hours, we have lots of time." he smiled down at his boyfriend. Jude's blue eyes were almost hypnotizing. Jude put his arms behind his head, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed. Connor began to unbotton his shirt and proceeded to take it off. Connor then ran his fingers up and down his upper torso. The feeling was euphoric to Jude. He was at attention within seconds of Connor's contact with his body. Connor felt Jude's hardness between his own, and smiled, pleased with Jude's response to his touch.

Jude then sat up, Connor still on top of him, and proceeded to free him of his blue polo t-shirt. Once Connor was shirtless, Jude simply gazed at Connor's perfect chest, and perfectly newly formed abs. Connor was perfect in every way, indeed. Jude wasn't nearly as built, but Connor prefered him just as he was.

It was almost instinct as Jude began to shower Connor's upper body with long, wet, and passionate kisses. His tongue traveled up and down his chest towards his stomach, every now and again making contact with his nipples which were also firm and responsive. Connor was in ecstacy as Jude performed his love to him. Connor was somewhat surprised at how natural this was all coming to Jude. It was as if he'd been practicing in his mind for this very moment. Connor was guilty of now and again pleasuring himself to thought of making love to Jude. Connor wondered if Jude had ever done the same.

Connor then lie Jude down on the bed and began to perform the same sweet act that Jude had just done to him. Only Connor took it a step further and began to lick and suck Jude's nipples, which sent chills down Jude's body. All the while Connor was playing with Jude through his jeans. The movements only made Jude harder by the second. Jude was beyond excited at this point and decided to make a risky move.

He changed positions so that Connor was now laying with his back on the bed and Jude was on top.

"I want to give you something that I've wanted to give since the day I met you." Jude said to Connor.

Connor just smiled in approval to what he was sure was about to happen. And with that Jude unbottoned and unzipped Connor's jeans. He took off Connor's shoes and socks before he slid down his pants and threw them onto the floor. He could see Connor's manhood erect as could possibly be, making his boxers look like a tent. Connor turned red, a little embarrassed, as something so intimate of his was never on display to another human being. Jude had a big smile on his face as he moved towards Connor to give him one more sweet little kiss, before he went for it. It was an anticipation that neither of the boys had ever felt in their lives, as Jude began to free Connor of his boxers. Once they were off and on the floor Jude basked in this reward. He didn't mean to stare but he was so excited and a little taken aback by the length and girth of Connor's manhood. He wrapped his hands around it and began to stroke him ever so softly. Connor let out a small moan in response. Jude's hands on him felt amazing and beautifully foreign. Jude gave him a little crooked smile before he proceeded to take Connor's entire length into his mouth. Connor sat up a bit in response to the shock waves going through his body. His mind was being blown. Jude moved him in his mouth up and down while his hand gave little helpful strokes throughout the process. It was an almost unbelievable sight seeing Jude between his legs with nothing more than the intent to give Connor this pleasure. Jude's hot, wet mouth felt wonderful. Connor never imagined his first blowjob would be this perfect. Connor nearly screamed as he felt Jude swallow him a bit. Jude was actually deep-throating him.

Jude's only intent was to make Connor feel as special as he was to him. Jude loved the feeling of being so close to him as he was in that very moment. Minutes passed and Jude began to feel Connor's body thrust in a familiar rhythm. He knew Connor was close.

Connor then confirmed it. "Jude I think you should stop, I'm very close."

However, Jude did not stop and if anything he only sped up.

Connor was surprised he didn't stop and was worried but also too turned on to care.

He made one last attempt. "Jude..Jude I'm going to cum!"

Jude just kept on performing, and it was all Connor could do to contain himself, however, he soon lost the battle with himself. "Jude I'm cumming!" he yelled and with that he burst into Jude's mouth in powerful thrusts. Connor moaned so loud it startled Jude slightly. Connor was surprised to see that Jude never took him out of his mouth. Jude swallowed every ounce that Connor provided. It was the most powerful orgasm Connor had ever experienced. He lay limp in the bed as Jude returned to Connor and they met face to face. Connor pulled Jude toward him and they kissed long and hard.

"I can't believe you did that for me." said Connor.

Jude smiled, his face red, "I couldn't help myself, you were just so hot and sexy and perfect, I wanted every part of you."

Connor smiled, "well I think it's my turn to return the favor." He flipped Jude on to the bed and without wasting any time freed Jude from his pants and boxers. Jude could see the lust in Connor's eyes and that made him harder than he could ever remember being. Connor began to play with Jude's considerable manhood as he made out with him. It was only a minute later that Connor took Jude into his mouth. And just as Jude had performed for him Connor began to do the same familiar movements. Jude fell back in ecstacy. This was also Jude's first blowjob and he never imagined that it could feel this amazing. Connor was rough yet gentle. He wanted to make Jude feel as good as he made him feel. Jude watched as Connor pleased him. He looked so hot as he was performing. He noticed Connor begin to stand at attention again. He could no longer hold it in. He wanted him so bad.

"Connor I want you so bad," Jude began, "I want you inside me."

Connor stopped what he was doing in surprise to what Jude has just said.

"Are you sure, Baby?" Connor asked while still stroking him.

"Yes," Jude began, "I want you inside me more than I've ever wanted anything.

Connor grinned and smiled. "Well then, I think it's time I give my love what he wants." and with that Connor flipped Jude over so that his back was facing him. He rubbed his hands all up and down Jude's naked body. The entire experience felt surreal to them both. Jude got the surprise of his life when he felt Connor's mouth and then his tongue come in contact with his backside. Connor was getting him ready. Connor made circles with his tongue as if to lubricate the area he wanted to enter. Jude's whole body shook as Connor was doing this to him.

"God I love you Jude," Connor would say in between the act.

Jude felt a single tear run down his face. The emotion of this moment was almost too much. He almost couldn't deal with it. Connor then moved up and began to kiss Jude's neck and nibble on it as he had his fingers enter Jude in preparation for what was to come. Jude moaned loudly in response to Connor fingering him. Connor was gentle but very erotic. He then moved over towards his nightstand, his hand still around Jude and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Jude looked amused.

"You own a bottle of lube?" he asked Connor in a teasing manner.

Connor laughed. "Well I use it to jerk off sometimes, but also I kind of hoped one day we could use it together."

"Well it looks like we will today." said Jude as he smiled.

Connor was about to open the condom when he mischievously smiled and said to Jude, "put it on me."

Jude did just as he was told and slid the clear condom on Connor. His hard shaft felt so good in Jude hands. Connor then lubbed up Jude and then himself. Jude's body shook in anticipation.

Connor softly caressed Jude's cheek and kissed him softly. "I'll be gentle and I'll go slow.

Jude closed his eyes as Connor put Jude's legs over his shoulders and slowly began to enter him. Jude clenched his jaw once he felt Connor fully inside him. Jude let out a loud moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Connor did the same, it felt amazing to be inside Jude. Jude's breathing began to get heavy and Connor began to thrust foward and back in a rhythmic motion. Jude was so tight, it was complete euphoria.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Connor asked Jude sweetly.

"I'm fine." Jude said in between moans. "Go harder Connor I want you to make the most perfect love to me."

Connor did just as his boyfriend wanted and began to thrust harder. The new sensation sent both the boys into a frenzy of passion. Jude began to stroke himself as Connor continued to make love to him. Connor felt so honored that Jude loved and trusted him enough to give him his most precious gift. He would always be Jude's first as Jude would be his. Connor managed to kiss Jude off and on throughout their lovemaking. It was the most erotic experience of their lives.

Jude began move his body about. He felt himself getting close. With all his pent-up sexual energy that Connor was providing, he craved release. "Connor I'm so close!" Jude exclaimed.

"Cum for me baby, I want you to cum hard for me." Connor said.

Jude tried with all his might to last as long as possible, but once he felt Connor hit his prostate all bets were off. And Jude exploded and spurt forth an exceptional amount of cum all about his chest. Jude screamed and moaned at the intensity of his climax. He had never had such a strong orgasm in his life.

Connor pulled out from Jude and began to stroke himself to completion. Jude cradled and tickled his balls as too assist him. It wasn't long before Connor exploded for a second time that day and deposited all over Jude's chest. Jude was now covered in both his own and Connor's seed. It was a pleasing sight to Connor. The boys then collasped on the bed in total exhaustion and tremendous satisfaction at what they had just done. Connor kissed Jude sweetly. Connor then retrieved a towel from one of his bags and began to wipe off Jude's chest.

"I think we did pretty good." Connor said shyly.

Jude giggled at the cute statement. "You were amazing it was everything I hoped it would be."

The boys lay naked together for the longest while contemplating the future of their relationship. Connor promised Jude could visit him in L.A. whenever he wanted, and that he would be back in San Diego in a month to visit his dad and that he would see Jude in the process. He did everything he could to make Jude understand that this was not final, and that their relationship would remain strong as it ever had been.

"And when you miss my love, we'll always have today to remember, and from now on I'll always be apart of you." said Connor.

It was just the reassurance Jude needed. He and Connor kissed long and hard after that.

Jude was going to miss him so very much.


End file.
